


Dirty Deeds

by JingleBee



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Agent 3 helps Agent 8 with a small financial issue.





	Dirty Deeds

The sun shined bright on the Inkopolis Square pavement, and on the octoling boy’s head, to the point where he had to put his hand over his head just to keep his eyes from burning. But he figured he’d get used to it soon. The warmth did feel a little nice. Better than the cold dampness of the underground. He looked around at all the inklings and octolings like him and smiled at all the possible new friends he was going to make. The other agent that worked with Captain Cuttlefish, the man that helped him underground, had told him of all the types of games they played on the surface, the most popular being Turf War. Two teams on opposite ends of an area would try to ink the most turf, splatting each other along the way with all sorts of weapons. The way the other agent spun it sounded quite fun to him and he got all giddy inside just thinking of it. He would do his best for his teammates, with all the training he received. But first things first, he needed a weapon.

 

One of the friendly surface dwellers had told him which shop to go to. Ammo-Knights, the last shop on the left.

 

“Hello, hello!” the person inside said. Sheldon was his name, and selling weapons for Turf War was his livelihood. “What kind of weapon are you in the market for?”

 

The boy stood in awe of all the selections, from heavy Splatlings, to sleek Chargers. The Brellas would provide cover while shooting, but the Dualies would allow him to do twice as much in the field. And then he saw it. The most beautiful weapon he had ever seen. A golden Aerospray RG. The shine reflecting off the weapon called to him like a siren song, and he had no other choice but to pick it up and tote it around. His lips curled into a wide smile just thinking of taking this bad boy out to the field.

 

“I’ll take this one!” he said to Sheldon.

“Ah, the Aerospray RG! Now this is one of my favorites! The fire rate on it is amazing, and it comes with the Sprinkler, to cover even more turf! Not to mention the Baller special which lets you cut off sections of your opponent’s territory! I strongly recommend it for players who want to control the turf!”

The octoling hadn’t heard a word Sheldon said, too enthralled in his own reflection in the luminous golden paint job, but he still wanted it.

“I’ll take it!”

“Sure thing! That’ll be sixteen thousand-nine hundred coins!”

Then, the boy had remembered something. He was broke.

“Oh...right. I don’t have any money on me right, sorry.” he said, placing the Aerospray back on the wall rack.

“Sorry to hear that! But, hey, I’ll give you this Splattershot on the house so you can still have fun! And I’ll hold this Aerospray until you get enough coins! Now this Splattershot is-”

“Thanks. See you later.”

The octoling ran from the store, frustrated. As he did, an idea came to him. Maybe he could ask someone for a loan. No, that would never work, he thought. Suddenly, a whistle caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw Agent Three, standing over a sewer grate. The agent waved him over, before disappearing into it. The octoling had no other choice but to follow him down. 

Later, in Octo Canyon, the boy met with Agent Three. Apparently this was his usual hangout to get away from the crowd of the Square.

“How’ve you been, Eight?” Three asked, addressing him by his codename.

“I’m fine. A little mad, though. I can’t afford any good weapons!” Agent Eight said. 

“I have some money.”

“How much?” Agent Eight asked.

“About...three-hundred thousand.”

“What!? How did you get all that!?” 

“Well, most of it is from working shifts for Mr. Grizz…” 

“Well...do you...do you think you could spot me a few coins?”

“Hmm…” Agent Three hummed playfully. “I could do that. But I might need something in return.”

“I’ll do anything!” Agent Eight pleaded. He needed that Aerospray more than anything.

Three looked Eight up and down.

“Let’s go to my place.”

Back in Inkopolis, they went to Agent Three’s home and then to his room. Three’s room was quite messy, with all types of things thrown anywhere. But it still looked comfortable, and lived in. 

“Take a seat on the bed for me.” Three ordered.

Agent Eight did as he was told, sitting on Three’s soft, cozy bed. 

Three tossed aside the long cape he wore for some reason, and started to take off his shirt. Eight watched, almost entranced at the sight of his toned muscles. As Three started to come closer to him, Eight suddenly realized he was staring and blushed. 

“What are you…” Eight started to ask.

Three interrupted his friend with a small kiss on his soft lips.

“W-what was that for?” Eight said, his mind started to swim.

“You said you’d do anything right?”

Three’s hands started to find their way down Eight’s body, and into the short, black shirt he wore, as Three went in for another kiss. Eight’s eyes started to flutter shut and his mouth opened to accept Three’s probing tongue. It was like he was on auto-pilot. Eight snaked his hands around Three’s waist as Three pushed him further down onto the bed. Eight’s shirt slipped over his head, revealing his own chest with rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathlessness, but Three stopped it at his raised hands, to keep them tangled. Eight giggled a little bit and spoke.

“How long have you been wanting to do this?”

“Since I first saw you.” Three said. Eight could tell, by the hunger in his eyes.

“You know we don’t even know each other’s names.”

Three pushed Eight further onto the bed from its edge.

“Call me Sousuke.” he said. “What about you?”

“I’m Akko.” the octoling revealed. 

“Cute name.” Sousuke said, as he started to place kisses on Akko’s chest.

Akko blushed. He thought he would’ve left his name behind in the underground, but hearing Sousuke’s praise of it made Akko want to hear it shouted from the mountains. Sousuke started to lick and suck on Akko’s sensitive, pink nipples, which were already standing at attention. The sensation went straight to his aching crotch, making his legs spread and his hips grind against Sousuke’s. A soft grunt escaped Sousuke’s mouth at the feeling, and he started to rub against Akko himself. The feeling of their hard erections rubbing against each other sent shockwaves through their bodies, but they still wanted more. Sousuke hooked his fingers into the waist of Akko’s pants and slid them off, freeing Akko’s hardness from the restriction.

“You sure you want this, Akko?”

“Yes...I really need that Aerospray.” Akko said, making the both of them giggle.

Sousuke pulled down his own pants, and lined up his throbbing manhood with Akko’s slick hole. He sighed as he started to push pass the tight rim, making Akko squeal in toe-curling ecstasy at the feeling of his sensitive bottom being filled. Akko wrapped his weak legs around Sousuke’s waist, as his lover pounded him harder and made the bed start to shake. Sousuke’s cock felt like a warm rod, stabbing against all of Akko’s sensitive spots. Akko bit his lip as he groaned and bucked his hips on Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke grabbed Akko’s face, and replaced Akko’s fangs with his own lips, kissing him again. Akko and Sousuke could taste each other’s hot moans in their kiss until Akko’s spoke.

“I’m...almost…”

“I know. Me too.” Sousuke said.

Sousuke snaked his hand down to stroke and fist Akko’s aching cock, pushing the octoling closer and closer to the edge until finally, at the feeling of Sousuke’s warm seed inside of him Akko released over his stomach with a yell. Sousuke and Akko collapsed into the sheets of Sousuke’s bed, catching their breath.

“That was...amazing!” Akko sighed.

“Same here.” 

After a little while of his panting getting softer, Akko asked.

“So...do I get paid now?”

“Of course! You’ve earned it.”

Akko and Sousuke both giggled once more.

The next day, Akko was able to purchase his Aerospray with Sousuke’s help. He skipped out of Ammo Knights holding his new gun high in the air. He couldn’t wait to get out there and test it out. But then, he saw something. In the shop next to Ammo Knights, the headgear store named Headspace, was a pair of 18K Aviator sunglasses. He really wanted them as soon as he saw them, but he had just spent his money on the Aerospray. Suddenly, Akko had an idea. Akko pulled out his phone with a devious smile.

“Hey, Sousuke! I need your help again…”

**Author's Note:**

> see yall in hell friendos


End file.
